Un oscuro rayo de sol
by Lore-chan
Summary: ¿Si hay una princesa de la Luna?, ¿Por qué no hay una del sol? En este *Segundo Capítulo*, aparecen algunos personajes, uno medio sordo y una compañera nueva para Serena.
1.

Un Oscuro Rayo de Sol  
  
Written by: Lore-chan  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1º Capítulo: "La princesa que habitaba en el sol"  
  
  
  
Serena Tsukino se quedó observando el atardecer unos minutos más antes de ir a visitar a sus amigas al templo de Rei. Deseaba el que Darien estuviese a su lado contemplándolo igual que ella.  
  
Suspiró y su cara se nubló en un segundo al sentir nuevamente esa hoja apretada con su mano. Las calificaciones no la estaban ayudando mucho, Darien prometió alejarse un tiempo para que ella pudiese estudiar, y cuando subiese esas malas notas volverían; por el momento sólo hablaban por teléfono, horas eternas.  
  
Ya asistía a la preparatoria, tercer año y último para entrar a la universidad, pero continuaba igual de floja que en los años anteriores, sólo que en esos tiempos tenía una justificación para sus notas: ella debía salvar el mundo del miles y miles de enemigos que aparecían sin cansarse. Pero ahora, ¿dónde estaban esos malvados?, quizá descansando o muertos, es lo mismo. No tenía nada qué hacer.  
  
Aparte de eso, Chibiusa o Rini había regresado al futuro hace tres años, a Tokio de Cristal, y ella era precisamente el punto número dos de excusa para no hacer las tareas y estudiar. Se había marchado. Los primeros días eran extraños sin que discutiese con su 'hija' y 'hermana'. Pero como a su madre los recuerdos se le habían disipado, fue un poco más fácil olvidarla con el transcurso de los días.  
  
Dejó el atardecer tranquilo, que más da, debía apresurarse a llegar donde Rei sino las chicas se enojarían otra vez con ella.  
  
-hola chicas - saludó Serena de mala gana al verlas estudiando.  
  
-¡hola Serena! - le respondieron con energía ellas.  
  
Se sentó al lado de Amy que le explicaba algo de química a Minna que parecía entenderlo, pero a pausas, a su lado izquierdo Lita leía inglés con la ayuda de Rei, bueno 'leer' era muy amplio, sólo balbuceaban las palabras que creían entender y cuando lo hacían se alegraban como si fuera la gran proeza.  
  
La Tsukino sacó sus cuadernos dejándolos sobre la mesa de estudios, miró a sus amigas para encontrar ayuda en alguna con matemáticas. Porque era precisamente ese ramo en el cual obtuvo un 21.  
  
Las vio tan asimismadas las unas de las otras que prefirió estudiar sola. Como quisiese ir donde Darien y pedirle ayuda a él, pero de seguro estaba trabajando en ese nuevo restaurant que habían abierto en la esquina por donde ella debía pasar obligatoriamente para asistir a la preparatoria. Algunos días se detenía tan sólo para verlo con tu traje oscuro servir mesas, se veía tan apuesto.  
  
-¡es fácil! - gritó Minna contenta - ¡gracias Amy!  
  
-de nada, ahora haz estos ejercicios.  
  
El rostro de la guerrera de Venus se nubló y miró a su amiga pidiendo auxilio.  
  
-sabes, Amy, entendí este, pero estos son muy difíciles.  
  
-está bien, te lo explico.  
  
Serena extrañaba los antiguos tiempo donde luchaban codo a codo, cuando Rei la regañaba al descubrirla leyendo historietas en su habitación o cuando Lita la visitaba en su casa llevándole deliciosas galletas o cuando con Amy caminaban juntas a sus casas conversando de las nuevas Sailor scouts que las amenazaban o las clases de cocina con Minna en la secundaria que nunca resultaron porque casi incendian las cocinas cinco veces.  
  
Por un momento pidió enemigos nuevos, tal vez de esa forma volverían a unirse.  
  
-oye Serena, ¿cómo te ha ido con la astronomía?  
  
Volteó a Lita que se había aburrido de leer inglés y ahora trataba de conversar con ella.  
  
-más o menos - rió nerviosa.  
  
Ese era otro ramo donde sus notas habían bajado, para variar.  
  
-¡qué romántico ver la luna desde tu alcoba acompañada de Darien! - exclamó Minna en un suspiro y recibió un codazo de Amy.  
  
La chica rubia de cinta roja había olvidado que ambos novios se habían dado un tiempo para que Serena subiese sus calificaciones.  
  
-lo lamento.  
  
-¿qué te están pasando ahora, Serena? - preguntó Amy para arreglar lo dicho por su compañera.  
  
-el sol.  
  
-vaya, que interesante - comentó Rei cerrando el libro de inglés - y ¿qué has aprendido?  
  
-bueno que el sol ..es muy caliente.  
  
Unas cuantas gotas aparecieron en las nucas de sus amigas, sinceramente Serena no podía cambiar.  
  
-sería mejor que te pasaran los planetas del sistema, después de todo nosotras formamos parte de él, el sol debe ser tan aburrido, sólo calor, calor y calor - dijo Minna - dudo que en ese infierno viva alguien tan bella como nosotras - la chica comenzó con su tan conocida risa.  
  
-te equivocas.  
  
  
  
Luna apareció por la ventana dejando a todas asustadas por su repentina aparición.  
  
-y ¿Artemis? - preguntó Lita.  
  
-no lo sé - respondió la gata negra sin interés.  
  
-¿cómo es eso que en el sol hay alguien? - inquirió Rei y Amy parecía muy interesa al igual que Minna y Serena.  
  
-bueno no estoy segura, en el reino de la Luna decían que era una leyenda.  
  
-y, ¿de qué se trataba? - preguntó otra vez la guerrera de Marte.  
  
-se decía que la reina Sereniti tenía un hermano y que ese hermano había tenido una hija con la reina de la Tierra.  
  
-pero tú nos dijiste que Darien era el príncipe de la Tierra, acaso ¿esa mujer era su madre? - cuestionó Serena.  
  
-exactamente, en esos tiempos a los habitantes de la Luna se les prohibía mantener contacto con los habitantes de otros planetas, mucho menos con la tierra que era un lugar incivilizado para ellos. Cuando se descubrió la existencia de esa niña a los años después, la reina debió mandarla a matar por decreto real, pero no fue capaz y la dejó libre. Ese mismo año nació la princesa de la Luna, Serena, y creían que esa prima le causaría problemas porque era mayor y decían que más tarde querría apoderarse del trono. Se descubrió entonces que en lo profundo del sol había una prisión, donde el calor era fácil de soportar. En cuanto la apresaron la llevaron hasta ese lugar y la dejaron ahí por la eternidad. Algunos decían que aún estaba viva, pero yo lo dudo. Debió morir a las pocas semanas.  
  
-o sea ella era, ¿prima se Serena? - preguntó Amy.  
  
  
  
-sí.  
  
  
  
-y hermana de Darien - murmuró Serena asombrada.  
  
  
  
-pero es sólo una leyenda.  
  
  
  
-¿pero tu viste a esa niña, Luna? - quiso saber Minna.  
  
  
  
-no, jamás. Además ni siquiera sabía que la reina tenía un hermano. Repito era una leyenda, dicen que la inventaron para explicar el suicidio de la reina de la Tierra.  
  
  
  
-¿ella se mató?  
  
  
  
-sí, no tenía esposo, el padre de Darien había muerto en batalla.  
  
  
  
-eso lo sabía - comentó la dueña del cristal de plata.  
  
  
  
-tal vez Darien sepa algo - le dijo Rei.  
  
  
  
-¡es cierto! - exclamó ella, además esa sería una muy buena excusa para irle a ver.  
  
  
  
-pobre de ella ser encerrada por algo tan insignificante - dijo Amy.  
  
  
  
-debió haber sufrido mucho, sola, con ese calor. - Minna frotó sus brazos.  
  
  
  
-y, ¿cómo era ella? - preguntó Serena.  
  
  
  
-pues algunos decían que era morena de cabello y ojos oscuros. Otros rubia con líneas rojas a causa del sol, la piel blanca y ojos anaranjados.  
  
-son descripciones muy distintas entre sí - dijo Amy.  
  
  
  
-sí, quien sabe como era. A mi nunca me dijeron nada.  
  
  
  
Luego de la larga conversación, todas las chicas se fueron retirando de a una, Serena fue la primera. Si permanecía más tiempo con tantos libros, moriría.  
  
El tema le fue muy interesante. Quien se habría imaginado que Darien en tiempo remotos tuvo una hermana y que esa a su vez era prima de ella misma. Extraño el que nunca hubo escuchado u oído algo similar, aunque no era raro en Luna, sólo decía las cosas cuando eran muy graves o cuando se le escapaban.  
  
Le dieron ganas de conocerla, al menos no estaría tan sola, como me sentían en estos momentos, la invitaría a dormir a su casa, saldrían de compras, además era 'hermana' de su Darien, podría contarle algunas cosillas de él. A ello, ¿por qué Darien nunca se lo mencionó?. Tal vez, como lo había dicho su amiga gatuna, simplemente se trataba de una leyenda y aquello jamás sucedió.  
  
-¡ya llegué!  
  
Serena se sentó en el guenkan para sacarse los zapatos. Luego caminó hasta la cocina en donde su madre preparaba grandes cantidades de comida.  
  
-hola mamá.  
  
  
  
-hola Serena, ¿cómo te fue hoy en clases?  
  
  
  
-bien, bien - dijo recordando cierta hoja arrugada en su bolsón.  
  
  
  
Su madre continuaba preparando más bocadillos, de pulpo, pescado, carne. De seguro hoy es una fecha importante y ella lo olvidó, con eso de que Darien esté alejada de ella, todo se le está olvidando.  
  
-¿por qué preparas tanta comida, mamá?, ¿de quién es cumpleaños?.  
  
  
  
-de nadie, hoy hay visitas.  
  
  
  
-¿visitas? - se extrañó hace meses que nadie los visitaba - ¿quiénes?  
  
  
  
-parientes de tu padre. Anda ve a saludarlos, les asombrará verte tan grande, años que no venían.  
  
  
  
-¿quiénes son?. No me digas que son aquellos que vinieron e hicieron una fiesta muy ruidosa.  
  
  
  
-no, Serena, son otros. Anda, ve a verlos, que no piensen que somos mal educados.  
  
  
  
-está bien.  
  
  
  
Se dirigió de muy mala gana hasta el living. Estaba cansada y lo único que quería era su cama confortante y tibia. Aparte de un buen baño y algunos chocolates.  
  
Asomó sus ojos y en seguida le llegó una bolita de papel en la frente.  
  
-tonta Serena - le dijeron.  
  
¿Quién más podría ser?, se paró de golpe frente a esa persona y la encontró más alta con el cabello suelto y su sonrisa maliciosa en la cual sostenía un disparador con el cual le arrojó el papel.  
  
Su primera reacción no fue abrazarla, ni saludarle, se dirigió a la chica ya adolescente y le golpeó la cabeza con el puño cerrado.  
  
-¡Chibiusa!  
  
Ella sacó la lengua graciosa, se esperaba un recibimiento así.  
  
  
  
-buenas noches, Serena Tsukino.  
  
A su lado la Sailor guardiana de la puerta del tiempo se paró, afirmaba una diminuta cartera y se inclinó cortésmente para saludar a la princesa frente a ella.  
  
Serena, a su vez, se disculpó dándole la mano y con la otra sobando su mollera.  
  
Y ahora la rubia, entendió el porqué su madre estaba preparando tanta comida, Chibiusa comía peor que ella.  
  
-lamento no haberte avisado el que Rini vendría - se excusó Setsuna.  
  
  
  
-no hay problema con eso.  
  
  
  
-a causa de esto, debimos reincorporar una memoria falsa a tu madre, ahora Rini es tu prima, hija de un hermano de tu padre.  
  
  
  
-¿se quedará, entonces? - preguntó Serena.  
  
  
  
-¡por supuesto! - respondió la de cabello rosa - ¡mi madre me dio permiso para terminar la secundaria aquí!  
  
  
  
-¡toda la secundaria! - exclamó la guerrera de la Luna.  
  
  
  
-¡exacto!  
  
  
  
-ella insistió mucho, quería verlas a todas - dijo Setsuna.  
  
  
  
-cuatro años juntas - Rini guiñó el ojo para su joven futura madre.  
  
  
  
-¿ya hablaron con mi mamá?  
  
  
  
-sí y está encantada con la noticia - dijo Chibiusa.  
  
  
  
-¿dormirás en la alcoba pequeña del último piso?  
  
  
  
-a mi me agradaba.  
  
  
  
-¡esto es terrible!.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
  
  
  
  
Entrada la noche, las dos se arreglaban para dormir, Setsuna ya se había ido y la madre de Serena estaba apagando las luces de la casa.  
  
La Tsukino observaba a su 'hija' cambiarse a la pijama, había crecido mucho, su cuerpo ya aparentaba el de una mujer, la niña de 12 años ya no estaba, tenía 15. Las facciones era más finas y ahora ya parecía ser su hija. El cabello antes amarrado igual, se lo había soltado y éste alcanzaba su cintura.  
  
Luego de estar ambas listas, se sentaron en la cama de Rini a conversar del tiempo que había pasado, las cosas que habían hecho en sus respectivas 'épocas', y aunque se mantenían muy desatentas la una de la otra, lo único que querían era abrazarse, pero no lo iban a hacer.  
  
Serena le contó las vida de sus amigas, cómo estaban, qué hacían. Y la de cabello rosa, de sus padres, la vida en aquel Tokio futuro y lejano.  
  
  
  
-y ¿Darien aún me ama? - preguntó Chibiusa haciendo enojar a su 'prima'.  
  
  
  
-por supuesto que no, él sólo tiene ojos para mí.  
  
  
  
-sí, claro. Él te tenía lastima por eso no te decía la verdad.  
  
  
  
-¡¡Rini!!  
  
Y la chica se reía.  
  
Continuaron con el tema un par de minutos, discutiendo acaloradamente. Luego conversaron de cierto chico que Rini había dejado en el pasado.  
  
Se habían conocido la última semana, en la playa, cuando Chibiusa tenía listo el día en que se marcharía. Porque después que las Sailors Start Lights se habían ido, Rini volvió por un mes. En ese tiempo Serena, por primera vez, dudó de su amor por Darien, al parecer Seiya había dejado un pequeño sentimiento atorado. Más tarde se esfumó.  
  
El chico que llamaba Futsu Hikawa, tenía, por esos años, 13. ahora unos 16 y Serena molestaba a su prima. Y como no; si era muy bien agraciado, un chico rubio con los ojos verdes y muy educado para su edad no se consigue a la vuelta de la esquina. Pero Rini trataba de permanecer desinteresada.  
  
  
  
CONTINUARÁ.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Notas: Pues mi primer fic de "Sailor Moon" , la idea siempre me había inquietado, pero nunca fue cierta, ¿si había una princesa de la Luna, porqué no del Sol?. Esta historia tratará de ella, bueno ya expliqué lo más general, quiero este fic muy rápido y ágil, porque los lentos a veces aburren. En el fic mencioné "Guenkan": un Guenkan es un pequeño vestíbulo a la entrada de las casas japonesas, es en donde se dejan los zapatos, para que la suciedad no entre a la casa, pues a los hogares se les considera como lugares sagrados. Una vez adentro de puede andar descalzo o con pantuflas. ¿entendieron?  
  
Please UN review aunque sea!!!  
  
L O R E - C H A N 


	2. 

Un Oscuro Rayo de Sol  
  
Written by: Lore-chan  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
2º Capítulo: "Cuidado con esa nueva compañera"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-ah!! Ya se me hizo tarde!!  
  
Serena tiró el despertador al suelo y corrió por toda su habitación colocándose su uniforme, luego de peinarse bajó rápido las escaleras, como si se tratase de un temblor a desayunar.  
  
Sentada, Chibiusa comía tranquilamente, estaba terminando ya.  
  
  
  
-¿por qué no me despertaste, Rini? - preguntó ingiriendo la comida.  
  
  
  
-si lo hice y dos veces, pero no me respondías.  
  
  
  
-eres muy mala.  
  
  
  
-no soy mala, tú eres la dormilona. Creo que en esto saqué genes de mi padre - la miró de reojo con una sonrisa burlesca y Serena se enfadó.  
  
  
  
La madre de la princesa de la Luna comenzó a sacar las cosas de la mesa.  
  
  
  
-pero mamá aún no termino de desayunar.  
  
  
  
-Serena, tú nunca desayunas y será mejor que corras porque es muy tarde.  
  
  
  
-¡tarde! - exclamaron tanto Serena como Rini.  
  
  
  
Ambas tomaron sus bolsos, su comida y corrieron a toda velocidad a sus respectivos establecimientos que estaban situados uno al lado de otro.  
  
Como era de suponer, las dos se quedaron fuera del salón sosteniendo baldes de agua fría y molestas consigo mismas por haberse demorado en lo de siempre.  
  
Terminada las primeras horas de clase, Serena y sus amigas se dirigieron hasta el jardín de la preparatoria que daba a su antigua secundaria, ambas escuelas estaban separadas por una reja que dejaban ver todo.  
  
La rubia de pompones en su cabeza se paró de espaldas a esa reja y mostró la mejor sonrisa que tenía.  
  
  
  
-¡les tengo una sorpresa! - exclamó ella.  
  
  
  
-¿subiste tus notas? - se burló Rei.  
  
  
  
-bueno por el momento no - dijo - pero es mucho mejor.  
  
  
  
-¿qué es? - preguntó Minna.  
  
  
  
-¿te dejarán rendir las pruebas que desaprobaste el semestre pasado? - curioseó Amy.  
  
  
  
-no.  
  
  
  
-¿entonces? - dijo Lita.  
  
  
  
-¡¡miren quien llegó!!  
  
  
  
Serena se hizo a un lado, pero no se veía nada. Se enojó, se suponía que lo habían practicado toda la noche de ayer con Rini.  
  
  
  
-¿qué ocurre?, ¿algún amigo imaginario? - dijo Rei.  
  
  
  
-ahí no hay nada, Serena - Minna y Lita miraron a los alrededores.  
  
  
  
-¡lo lamento me dejaron castigada!  
  
  
  
A lo lejos Chibiusa se acercaba corriendo. Las cuatro Sailor Scout quedaron atónitas. Venía hacia ellas una pequeña dama completamente distinta, una pequeña mujer. Alegre.  
  
  
  
-¡¡Rini!! - exclamaron las cuatro acercando de golpe a la reja que las separaba.  
  
  
  
-¿cuándo llegaste?  
  
  
  
-¿qué has hecho en todo este tiempo?.  
  
  
  
-¿te encuentras bien?  
  
  
  
-¡que linda estás!  
  
  
  
-¡has crecido mucho!  
  
  
  
Comenzaron a preguntarle y a ensalzarla, ella estaba muy contenta de ver al fin a todas sus amigas. Y Serena estaba apoyada en un árbol cercano mirando el reencuentro que ella tanto preparó y que al fin y al cabo no resultó.  
  
Tras unos minutos, los necesarios para haberse enterado de los sucesos del futuro y del presente mutuamente, Rini saltó la valla con casi nada de esfuerzo, en Tokio de Cristal había sido entrenada por las Sailors de esa época, decían que era para mantener un buen estado físico y poseer algo de defensa propia y agilidad.  
  
Las seis se acomodaron al lado del árbol en donde Serena había estado apoyada momentos atrás.  
  
Durante los pocos instantes que quedaban de descanso para iniciar otra vez las clases, las chicas se prometieron visitar el templo de Rei por la tarde y seguir conversando.  
  
Ya en el aula, luego que tocaran el timbre, Serena notó el ocupamiento del asiento de su lado derecho. Aún no había alguien sentado, pero el bolsón colgado a un costado delataba la presencia de alguien nuevo. Miró a sus amigas que ya se habían instalado en sus puestos de siempre, Minna a un lado de Amy y delante de Serena, Rei al lado de Lita, frente a Minna. Volteó nuevamente a aquel lugar, nadie todavía. Y por segunda vez observó a sus compañeras. Repitió la misma acción varias veces sin entender. El profesor no llegaba y descubrió los particulares anteojos de Kelvin contra una figura diferente a la que había visto antes, ella, la chica con la que hablaba no la había visto antes.  
  
La adolescente tenía el cabello muy largo suelto, dorado con visos rojos, por debajo de sus pequeñas caderas, caía perfectamente liso por la espalda. Dos hebillas en forma de pequeños soles, recogían cada mechón de cabello en las orejas hacia atrás; y, a pesar, de estar dándole la espalda a la princesa de la Luna, se le apreciaban unas cadenitas cayendo por cada oreja, hasta poco más arriba del hombro. Serena agudizó su vista. Era una chica delgada, que mientras conversaba movía con gracias las manos gestualmente.  
  
  
  
-¿a quién miras, Serena? - preguntó Minna sacándola del transe.  
  
  
  
-oye, Minna. ¿quién es ella? - y señaló a la chica que tanto miró.  
  
  
  
-es cierto - dijo Rei colocándose a su lado - llegaste atrasada y no tuviste la oportunidad de conocerla.  
  
  
  
-¿quién es? - insistió.  
  
  
  
-Kaori Hikawa - habló Amy, terminando con la duda de la Tsukino - acaba de llegar.  
  
  
  
-es muy simpática - sonrió Lita.  
  
  
  
En esos momentos la nueva compañera volteó, como si supiese que hablaban de ella, al grupo de cinco. Y Serena observó sus profundos y penetrantes ojos rojos brillantes; no pudo ni moverse, porque a pesar que ellos transmitían calidez y una sensación reconfortante, a su vez, la futura madre de Chibiusa, sintió un miedo horrible. Peor fue cuando ella comenzó a acercarse al grupo, con un caminar muy ágil, sutil. Las sensaciones fueron desapareciendo a medida que los pasos entre esa chica y ellas se acortaban.  
  
Se paró delante de todas y sonrió cariñosamente, acompañando a ello un "Buenos días". Su voz era suave, pero potente, con fuerza y decisión.  
  
  
  
-¡Buenos días! - le contestaron las cinco.  
  
  
  
-bueno ya deben saber que me llamo Kaori - y volvió a sonreír.  
  
  
  
-sí - dijo Rei - nosotras somos: Amy, Minna, Lita, Serena y yo, Rei.  
  
  
  
-es un gusto conocerlas.  
  
  
  
-igualmente. Debe ser extraño llegar a un lugar donde no conoces a nadie - musitó Lita.  
  
  
  
-un poco, pero espero acostumbrarme.  
  
  
  
-te acostumbrarás, trataremos de hacerte sentir cómoda - dijo Serena reincorporándose.  
  
  
  
-gracias.  
  
  
  
-y, ¿en dónde vives? - preguntó Amy curiosa.  
  
  
  
-algo lejos, con mi familia arrendamos un departamento en un gran edificio.  
  
  
  
-¿cuál edificio? - indagó Serena.  
  
  
  
-es uno muy grande - y movía sus manos alzándolas y especificar mejor la altura que mencionaba - tienen unos balcones, como sólo llegué ayer, no tuve tiempo de ocuparme en ese tipo de cosas.  
  
  
  
-pues yo vivo en el templo que está al final de la calle principal, en un pequeño cerro, desde ahí se puede ser toda la ciudad - dijo Rei.  
  
  
  
-nos juntamos a estudiar por las tardes, ahí - Minna habló.  
  
  
  
-puedo ver que son muy buenas amigas - comentó Kaori y el viento meció las hebillas en su cabello llamando la atención de Serena.  
  
  
  
-¡que bonitos broches! - exclamó al verlas brillar.  
  
  
  
-¿los soles? - preguntó tocándolos con delicadeza - son un regalo - se ruborizó a esa causa. Al parecer el recuerdo le avergonzaba o sólo le hacía pensar en alguien especial.  
  
  
  
-¿de tu superior? - a Lita le brillaron sus ojos.  
  
  
  
-¿superior? - repitió la nueva rubia sin entender.  
  
  
  
-novio - aclaró Amy - Lita dice si fue regalo de tu novio.  
  
  
  
-pues - sus mejillas se volvieron rojas - .no de mi novio, lo conocí esta mañana apenas.  
  
  
  
-¿cómo es eso? - se cuestionaron las chicas.  
  
  
  
-creo que es mi vecino, vive al frente. Iba con retraso y se ofreció a traerme. Vi las hebillas en la guantera abierta y de la nada me las obsequió.  
  
  
  
-¡qué suerte! - exclamaron las cinco.  
  
  
  
El profesor entró al salón interrumpiéndolas.  
  
En lo poco y nada que hablaron se agradaron unas a las otras y hasta le ofrecieron ir a estudiar juntas a la casa de Rei, Kaori estaba contenta, nunca pensó que en el primer día iba a hacer amigas así de fácil.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
  
  
  
  
Entre tanto en la secundaria....  
  
A Chibiusa le había tocado sentarse al lado de la ventana, la cual tenía vista a la cancha de deportes. En esos momentos, los alumnos de último año de secundaria (Chibiusa estaba en el penúltimo año); jugaban basketball. A su lado, había un alto moreno, de ojos miel claro, bastante callado por lo visto. Desde que Rini se había sentado no cruzaban ninguna palabra, ni siquiera un "Hola", hubo.  
  
El profesor en el pizarrón, explicaba algo de Historia Japonesa.  
  
No estaba muy entretenida en la clase, así que giró a la ventana; al principio eran vistazos, luego de algunos minutos, estaba totalmente adentrada en los chicos que corrían de un lado a otro tratando de encestar ese balón naranjo.  
  
Y como siempre, en todos los cursos hay un chico que resalta de entre los demás y los de allá abajo no eran la excepción. Rini se apegó casi al instante a la figura ágil de uno, era de estatura promedio, rubio, corría con bastante facilidad y esquivaba a sus adversarios con total destreza. En el tablero, mejor dicho, tras el tablero, muchas chicas le aplaudían y celebraban cada encesta que hacía con gritos y saltos eufóricos. Pero al parecer él, no las tomaba en cuenta.  
  
El rubio arrojaba el balón y sin importar si entraba o no, se devolvía a la mitad de la cancha. Ni siquiera sonreía, ni un dejo de alegría se asomaba en su rostro.  
  
Por un momento y a pesar de la gran distancia existente entre ambos, Chibiusa creyó haberlo visto antes. No era la primera vez que veía esos movimientos.  
  
Fijó los ojos de lleno sobre él y fue tanta la insistencia que el chico volteó hacia ella, desde cinco pisos más abajo. Algo frío la recorrió por completo, pero aún así no le apartó la vista. Trataba de recordar donde lo había visto antes, buscaba en cada rinconcito de su cabeza una pista que diera con él.  
  
-....Japón ha tenido mucha ventaja, el mar que rodea a nuestro país le ha favorecido mucho. Las tropas militares se reunían en las costas, en la arena..... - hablaba el profesor. Eso ayudó a Rini a recordar, ¡ya sabía de dónde!, no podía creerlo. ¿Era Futsu?, ¿el chico que conoció en la playa años atrás?, ¡cuanta coincidencia si era así!.  
  
  
  
-¿Futsu? - murmuró.  
  
  
  
-¿conoces a Futsu? - preguntó alguien a sus espaldas.  
  
  
  
Se dio vuelta un poco y una chica de cabello corto rizado la miraba entre curiosa y algo enojada. Tenía los ojos marrones, pero simpáticos.  
  
  
  
-soy Yoko - dijo despacio con las manos puestas en la barbilla - tú Chibiusa, ¿verdad?.  
  
  
  
-sí - respondió y miró de reojo al profesor para saber si las miraba. No deseaba ser regañada o mucho menos castigada el primer día de clases.  
  
  
  
-te aviso de antemano que Futsu es un chico difícil, no te será fácil hablar con él.  
  
  
  
-yo sólo lo miraba, en ningún momento pensé en hablar con él.  
  
  
  
-menos mal, porque chica que se le acerca su "club de fans", la hace desaparecer. Son unas maniáticas.  
  
  
  
-¿en serio?.  
  
  
  
-dímelo a mí - cerró sus ojos - era la mejor amiga de Futsu. Pero ellas me alejaron de él, hace algún tiempo.  
  
  
  
-ya veo - dijo Rini interesada en el tema.  
  
  
  
-¿ves a esa de cabello pelirroja?.... - apuntó a través del vidrio a una que gritaba con mayor fuerza, más que las demás - se llama Sakuya, es la "presidenta de su club de fans". Es peligrosa y muy inteligente si de ahuyentar niñas de Futsu se trata.  
  
  
  
-gracias por advertirme - murmuró Chibiusa.  
  
  
  
-de nada - sonrió y el gesto de enojo en su cara desapareció.  
  
  
  
-oye, Yoko - dijo la de cabello rosa.  
  
  
  
-¿sí?.  
  
  
  
-¿Por qué él no habla? - señaló a su compañero de banco.  
  
  
  
-¿Marco? - preguntó.  
  
  
  
-sí.  
  
  
  
-verás, él es algo sordo, no escucha muy bien, nació con eso. Debes gritarle para que logre escuchar algo.  
  
  
  
-vaya.  
  
  
  
-ni yo sé como escucha al profesor - rió Yoko.  
  
  
  
Yoko era una chica muy simpática y durante el segundo y tercer descanso (en este último se comía, tenía un receso de media hora), estuvieron juntas todo el tiempo, acompañadas por Marco, que era muy amiga de Yoko.  
  
Rini notó cuan sordo estaba Marco, le debió repetir unas cinco veces lo mismo para que la entendiera. A pesar de eso, era un chico bastante guapo. Un leve mechón que caía en su frente le asentaba de maravilla.  
  
Mientras conversaban, sentadas en una mesa del patio; vieron a lo lejos a Amy y las demás llamar a Rini desde la reja. Los tres se acercaron.  
  
-....ella es Yoko y él, Marco - los presentó a sus amigas la ex pequeña dama - son mis compañeros de salón.  
  
  
  
-es un gusto.  
  
  
  
-ellas son amigas de mi prima - continuó Rini - Rei, Minna, Lita, Amy y mi prima Serena.  
  
  
  
Se inclinaron un poco a modo de saludo.  
  
  
  
-que bueno que Chibiusa ya tenga amigos - dijo Minna.  
  
  
  
-¿qué? - Marco no entendía.  
  
  
  
-que bueno que Chibiusa ya tenga amigos - repitió.  
  
  
  
-¿cómo?  
  
  
  
-que bueno que Chibiusa ya tenga amigos.  
  
  
  
-¿cómo dices?  
  
  
  
-¡¡¡Que bueno que Chibiusa ya tenga amigos!!! - se desesperó creyendo que era tomada por el pelo.  
  
  
  
-sí - dijo el chico - pero las prefiero sin arroz.  
  
  
  
-¿qué?  
  
  
  
-él es un poco sordo - se excusó Rini sonriendo.  
  
  
  
-¿sólo un poco? - dijo la rubia de Venus sarcástica.  
  
  
  
-¡ya llegué!  
  
  
  
Kaori se colocó junto a la reja con algunos jugos que repartió a las demás.  
  
  
  
-¿Quién es ella? - cuestionó Chibiusa.  
  
  
  
-es cierto - Serena bebió un poco de jugo antes de hablar - es Kaori Hikawa, una compañera nueva. Ella, Kaori, es mi prima, Chibiusa.  
  
  
  
-mucho gusto - se inclinó la chica.  
  
  
  
-yo te conozco - habló Yoko apuntado a Kaori - acaso, ¿no eres hermana de Futsu?.  
  
  
  
-lo soy, ¿por qué?  
  
  
  
-¡¿hermana de Futsu?! - exclamó Rini sorprendida.  
  
  
  
-sí - dijo ella con total naturalidad - ¿tiene él algo de malo?.  
  
  
  
-nada, nada - se aprontó a decir.  
  
  
  
  
  
CONTINUARÁ.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Notas: Pasó de mucho, ¿no?. Pues aparecieron más personajes, y la historia va cobrando algo de hilo. Espero que les esté gustando como queda. Porque nunca antes había hecho un fic de Sailor Moon, se supone que debería estar pendiente de mis otros fic de Animé. Pero no importa, estoy disfrutando esta historia como nunca!! ^__^  
  
Please, Déjenme un review!!!  
  
  
  
L O R E - C H A N 


End file.
